


Fluffy Sleep

by brooktrout96



Series: The Anderson Family [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooktrout96/pseuds/brooktrout96
Summary: It had been the longest and boring two weeks as Y/N had woke from her coma, but the doctor wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with her before they released her to her family to help her recover
Series: The Anderson Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048974





	Fluffy Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Ties into Hospital Hero, & Sleepy Y/N

It had been 2 week since I got shot, and I was finally being releases from the hospital. Connor was helping me getting into new clothing to go home.

“Y/N, here.” He hands me a sweatshirt and sweatpants. The sweatshirt said, ‘all I care about is my dog and like 3 people’ and the sweatpants said ‘I ❤ my dog.’ Connor helped me get to the bathroom and I used him as a shoulder to lean on as I pulled my pants off and slide on the sweatpants and then I slide on the sweatshirt. Connor then helped me to the wheelchair as he rolled me to the desk and he sign the releases forms and he then brought me to Hank’s car. It was a long drive home since traffic was bad and I fell asleep on the way back home.

~***~

3rd person POV

Connor pulled into the driveway and looked at the backseat and saw that Y/N was fast asleep. Connor picked her up and brought her into the house and laid her on the couch, a place that him and the rest of the family could watch over her. Connor went into her bed room and went looking for her something a little comfier. He a shirt and a pair of pants sitting on top of her dresser. He looked down at the shirt and began to laugh as the other came into see what was taking Connor so long

“Look at Y/N’s PJ.” Connor said as he picked up the shirt and showed his brothers. It was a black fleece PJ set and the shirt said, ‘Whoever said that diamond are a girl’s best friend, never owned a St. Bernard.’ The brothers smiled and glanced over to the St, Bernard who was asleep at the foot of the couch. Colin the proceeds to undress her and rewrap the wound, then redress her in her PJ’s. Then Conan began to cook her dinner for her. Y/N finally woke up

“Why am I on the couch? I want my own bed.” She mumbled as Caleb shook his head and said to her

“This is a better place for you right now. We can still be doing stuff in the house and still be able to check up on you while you recover.” Y/N let out a sigh. “And get you what you need like food and you can watch basketball with your dad.”

“Fine.” She said as she curled up with her blanket on the couch and fell back to sleep as her brothers and father went back to what they were doing before she woke up


End file.
